imperialismfandomcom-20200214-history
Ottoman Empire 1820
Introduction The following is from The Daily Imperialist (a website worth preserving but with apparently no working link to proprietor in February 2012): "Ottoman scenario. Written by Cymruwarrior, of the EU2 forums. Its based on the recovery of France Scenario, so it begins in 1820, and you'll have to select Turkey of course. "Things he changed: :1) Added one extra defensive cannon, and possible an infantry unit, to each border province in the Balkans, the double effect of strengthening the border, and boosting your military rating with other powers, but leaving you to build your own offensive force later on. :2) Increased industrial production capacity somewhat in the capital, again, to slightly boost Turkeys rating more than anything else (he was wary of Turkey appearing too weak so as to have all the other countries goble you up in the begining). :3) Incresed numbers of resources, coal, iron, steel, possible a few other things too, maybe paper. :4) increased the friendship/diplomacy rating with Morocco and N. Africa. This was because he intended for Turkey to (re?)capture Egypt, but didn't want relations to suffer with the Maghareb states too much after DWing on Egypt. You should be able to remain friendly enough with both to make them your colonies before France does (he tested this, but its something that can perhaps be toned down slightly, to make it more of a challenge). :4) Given Turkey loads of cash, too much, he meant to find out a lower number that gives you just enough without it being too easy, but forgot it, so here you have too much cash (another thing that ideally would be fixed to make it more of a challenge)." Play Ottoman Empire Described as "Nigh-On Impossible", but Cymruwarrior forgot to change the gradings. It's fun, easier than "Easy". By Winter 1822 you can be taking London while Austria and Moscow have already fallen. Mopping up rest of capitals will take maximally another two years, limiting factor is reaching them. A nice challenge is try get all capitals by 1823. One needs far fewer resources to win: one could take England and Austria with buys of 3 skirmishers, 3 light artillery and glorious fleet of 4 ships of the line. When one plays more conservatively, one could do following: By Spring 1826 you can have so many ports built that you are using over 100 freight cars and still have $1.2m and be attacking Paris; by 1833 you can have Serbia, Greece, Sicily, Egypt, Denmark, North Germany, and most of France, and run out of arms while attacking London, but be finding minerals in Africa and Sweden and be buying almost anything you want because you can give the remaining minor nations big subsidies and even grants. But the world is still short of iron. Play other nations Graded "Normal" in the France scenario, Austria is probably "Hard" or "NOI" with Otto having such advantages. Great Britain has the best chance (and even its AI can make things uncomfortable for a human playing Russia). Austria :Could be on separate /Austria/ page Tried. Struggling to stave off bankruptcy until 1825 when its first depot came online in Styria producing 2 wool to help the five trained workers produce a decent surplus to sell. Owned 30% of France (with GB and Otto owning 10% each), losing only one soldier in the process, but so far earned only food from it (in Provence). The climb out of poverty was not guaranteed. Bankruptcy about a year after Rancher was created: with Otto having colonized more than half of the MNs and bribed the others, it was rare for MNs to buy Austrian clothing or furniture, which were in principle more profitable than hardware. May resume from Winter 1821 to see if much improvement is possible. Russia :Could be on separate /Russia/ page Has huge army: each province has 8 Minutemen and most have another unit or two. Attacking Ottoman Empire before it can build aggressive units is the way to go, but the problem is that extra light artillery harms already bad economy. This is helped by poor AI that does not keep its 8 artilleries in Istanbul and sends one per combat to be slaughtered. Ottoman ship may sink Russian ship in its last act. Russia still has a frigate in the Baltic Sea, but a frigate can put only a size 2 force across a beachhead, which will defer a successful invasion of France. Great Britain can be expected to do plenty in France before Russia does, then to clean up Libya and eastern Turkey in preparation for declaring war on Russia in about 1837. Russia has no homegrown horses but has a fair amount of iron and coal. (Watch this space.) Great Britain :Could be on separate /Britain/ page Here beating Otto is mirror of Otto conquering Britain, so send ships of line to Istanbul on turn one and with 3 skirmishers and 3 light artillery you could take it by surprise attack. External links *Description with download zip file category:scenarios (Imp1)